


Some Kind of Wonderful

by crystalgems-forever (eddifying)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddifying/pseuds/crystalgems-forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the beach house all to themselves, Pearl seizes the opportunity to show Amethyst just how much she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> So it occurs to me that the number of fics where Pearl’s in control – and I mean like, *in control* – are kinda few and far between. Maybe I’m just not looking hard enough, but hey these wish-fulfillment PWP’s aren’t just gonna write themselves!

Original tumblr post can be found [here](http://crystalgems-forever.tumblr.com/post/143185966741/fic-some-kind-of-wonderful-nsfw).

* * *

 

Pearl didn’t often give in to such things as trickery to serve her own ends, but the temptation to put a little creativity in her approach was just too great not to obey.

A small form had wandered out of the Temple and into the kitchen, coaxed by scent of freshly baked cookies – one of her greatest weaknesses – and was currently in the process of devouring the entire platter by lifting it high into the air, oblivious to the fact that Pearl was stationed in the loft in the midst of covertly tucking a pile of newly-laundered shirts to Steven’s dresser. Typically, she might jump at the chance to scold her teammate for being so careless in the way she inhaled her food, but it occurred to her that she couldn’t fault Amethyst for taking the bait. After all, she’d been planning this all morning.

_“YEEK!”_ the little Gem yelped as a pair of strong arms snaked around her midsection from behind, lifting her off her seat with ease. The dish clattered loudly against the counter, as though indignant at being promptly abandoned.

“Pearl! Put me down!” The only response she received was the taller Gem humming brightly as she twirled them around the room, making it appear to a casual observer as though they were engaged in some sort of bizarre waltz. Frustrated by the lack of actual words in the reply and the woefully unfinished desert tray lying on the table, she wriggled fruitlessly against the other’s grip.

“Seriously, what the heck are you doi – _gah!”_ With that, the duo tipped over with controlled intent, landing gracefully against the unexpectedly cushy surface below them with a delicate whump. Once the initial impact died down, Amethyst dared to crack open an eye, realizing she was sprawled out against the plush white couch, mostly lying on her side so that Pearl could disentangle her limbs from her pudgy torso, said Gem crouched at her feet with a particularly disarming glint in her eye.

Amethyst’s heart fluttered at the sight. “Uhh, what was _that?”_ she scoffed playfully while rolling over into a half-sitting position.

“Oh, I think you know,” Pearl murmured as she leaned in, her face just a few inches from completely meeting Amethyst’s halfway, causing the latter’s useless breath to hitch quietly. A pair of long, slender fingers found the strap of her black tank top, roving gently along the edge of the fabric, making no effort to actually get it out of her way in order to bait her partner a little.

“It appears we have the house to ourselves for a while…” her voice trailed off, looking up at her partner with those captivating blue eyes.

Amethyst swallowed hard as she felt the gaze literally pierce through her.

Rare was the event when Pearl seized the opportunity to be so forward in a public setting, always insisting on keeping things covert so as not to jeopardize the secrecy of their budding relationship, so this particular offer was especially tempting at the moment. With Steven spending time at the carwash with Greg, and Garnet suspiciously absent as usual (probably off galavanting on a solo mission, she honestly couldn’t care to remember at this point), the odds of getting caught in the act were just a tad high, but every single one of Amethyst’s instincts told her to, _‘just go for it, stupid! What are you waiting for?!’_ Whenever Pearl had the wind in her proverbial sails, there was really no use in trying to slow her down.

“I think I can work with that,” she closed the distance between them with a sly grin, the pale Gem keenly shuffling forward to get better access to her partner’s mouth. Amethyst hummed appreciatively as she felt Pearl’s slippery muscle probing against hers, while a pair of strong hands on her shoulders inviting her to lie back so their owner could take the lead.

“Just relax, Amethyst,” Pearl murmured as she stripped off her blouse and carelessly tossed it aside, opting for a more primitive approach to disrobing while straddling against the other’s wide hips. The smaller Gem’s jaw slackened, stunned at the initial reveal, and she could only nod stupidly in response.

“I’ll take care of you,” she finished coyly, bending forward to nip at the delicate skin of Amethyst’s fully-exposed neck.

The purple one groaned loudly and tilted her head back to grant better access, hardly able to keep up with the situation as Pearl’s fingers immediately slid up the front of her top, deftly squeezing and pinching against the supple flesh constricted by her suddenly-inconvenient wardrobe. Amethyst willed it away with a simple thought, simultaneously taking her leggings out with it, revealing herself all at once. She barely registered the modest weight of the mass on top of her, relishing the feeling of the yellow spandex shorts riding against her heaving stomach – the only barrier hindering complete skin-to-skin contact at this point – as the tall one continued creating a symmetrical cluster of eggplant-colored hickeys all along her partner’s neckline, intent on leaving her mark in more ways than one.

“H-Hey! Watch it!” Amethyst protested in between provocative groans, knowing that Steven might mistake them for injuries and pepper her with band-aids _again_ in order to help her ‘get well’, Garnet watching all the while with pursed lips and a knowing look in her eye. She refused vehemently to phase on a turtleneck in the middle of summer because it was the principle of the thing and Pearl needed to stop being difficult for once.

The slender Gem pretended not to hear, decidedly intent on creating problems in the household for her dear little lover despite her protests. Her methodical process immediately changed its course, opting to leave a smattering of kisses all along her hexagonally-faceted stone to distract her of the curious hands roving downstairs as she moved into more of a sitting position on the futon.

“Guh ah – _a-ah!_ Oh fuuuh…” Amethyst’s hips rolled eagerly as a slender finger trailed up her dripping slit, the sensation so desperately welcome that she lost control of the vulgar words bubbling in her throat. Any thoughts of being subjected to a medical examination by her remaining teammates promptly flew out the window with what remained of her modesty.

“Language,” Pearl trilled predictably as a couple more fingers joined the fray, parting the thick dark folds with extraordinary interest, deliberately avoiding the swollen clit at the top of the entrance with a wily grin.

“C-C’mon Pearl…” the little Gem bucked against the open palm, anxious to continue and hating to be teased.

“Hmm, what was that?” she cocked her head to the side, her smirk ever widening. “Use your words, Amethyst.”

Amethyst unleashed a heady growl, clapping her hands over her face to try and hide the darkening flush bleeding into her skin. Pearl’s cool-as-a-cucumber persona was such an unbelievable turn-on, while simultaneously being the bane of her existence during the majority of their encounters. Pearl _loved_ to hear her beg, the little Gem assuming it was a power-trip kind of thing, but mostly it was her way of urging better communication between them in order to give Amethyst exactly what she wanted in the heat of the moment.

“Ple-Please… I-I – _oh geez!”_ she unleashed a rather provocative wail as Pearl’s fingers _just barely_ ghosted against the edge of her hole. “Oh for the love of –! I just w-want you to make me c-cum already!”

“Alright, I think I can do that,” the pale Gem nodded her assent while thumbing her partner’s aching clit, sending a thrill of ecstasy up her spine. Decidedly pleased by this shameless reaction, her smile spread even further, revealing a set of dazzling, well-kept fangs. “How would you like me to do it?”

_“Oh,_ I don – _I don’t care,”_ her distracted reply almost lost in a series of guttural moans. “Just – _agh_ – j-just get it over with,” she all but whimpered, completely lost in the dancer’s touch.

“As you wish.” With that, a pair of digits easily slipped inside, scissoring carefully inside her canal to help get her started. Thick purple fingers dug into the nearest available cushion above her head as she bit down painfully on her lower lip, rolling her hips as Pearl continued working her magic, flexing instinctively for the exact spot she was searching for. It didn’t take long, for she knew Amethyst’s body obscenely well, and within mere moments of repeatedly striking that sweet spot with nimble fingers, she achieved release, thrashing frantically against Pearl’s hands as she rode out her orgasm. After giving her a few more shallow pumps, the slender fingers casually slid out, and the lithe Gem raised them to her mouth to savor the taste.

“Hm, not bad…” she chided flirtatiously.

Gasping and panting briskly to try and regulate the heavy breaths she didn’t need, Amethyst’s eyelids fluttered closed, momentarily enjoying the afterglow.

“Oh man, P,” she eventually sat up, appraising the delicate Gem from head to toe as she sat, mostly unruffled, as she patiently awaited Amethyst to finish having her moment. “Tha… _That was incredible!”_

“As are you,” she nodded, bent forward at the hips to give the little one a kiss, allowing her to taste of her own fluids. Amethyst eagerly melted into the liplock, the pair briefly exchanging a section of hazy, loving kisses.

By summoning an unexpected burst of strength, Pearl quite suddenly found herself on her back, her gaze locked onto a pair of glittering violet orbs. It seemed that Amethyst had already bounced back from their little tryst, easily re-invigorated just in time for the next round.

“Now it’s your turn,” the purple Gem informed her casually, laying a smattering of kisses all along her jawline, and a few more on the smooth oval pearl embedded in her forehead as a token of affection, causing its namesake to giggle and squirm in her clutches – Amethyst _knew_ her stone was particularly sensitive and certainly didn’t hesitate to exploit that weakness whenever she needed to.

Knowing the pale one was still clothed from the waist down, Amethyst sat on her haunches to give her some space. “Why don’t’cha spread ’em nice and wide for me, hon,” she winked.

A thin eyebrow arched seductively; Pearl knew exactly how to put on a show, and she was certainly not one to disappoint. Once she raised her limbs straight into the air, she phased her shorts out of existence and parted her legs with deliberately tantalizing slowness, one of them resting against the back of the couch while the other stayed suspended in mid-air, forming a perfectly symmetrical wide v-shape as requested.

“Like this?” she purred, and in that moment the little Gem’s most guttural instincts overtook her, immediately diving into Pearl’s perfectly exposed loins with careless abandon.

_“Oh~!”_ Pearl gripped onto her partner’s wild, unkempt mane for dear life as Amethyst positively devoured her, probing her greedy tongue deep into the slick folds, smearing her nose and chin with the dancer’s intoxicating essence. Neither of them sincerely couldn’t care less as to how they looked at this point; they _needed_ to endure this experience.

Jagged nails raked themselves forcefully down the back of the tall Gem’s porcelain skin, easily sliding above the plush fabric beneath her to grant access to her meager buttocks, Amethyst clamping on tightly and rubbing small circles into the over-sensitive skin, making her cry out over and over again. The dancer was determined to keep her posture if it killed her, but as her only remaining point of contact with the couch was her right ankle, it was proving to be disastrously difficult, having the added effect of working the tightening coil in her abdomen at twice the usual capacity.

“Am-Am-Amethyst,” she breathed, perilously close to toppling over the edge in more ways than one. “Oh my –! _Amethyst!”_

Luckily, her purple partner was deceptively strong and her tongue was notoriously efficient, so after a few more minutes of traveling along Pearl’s insides, she quickly reached orgasm. Amethyst pulled her closer as she came undone, desperately clutching at the silvery-white mop as she hunched over, and once the ride had ended she slumped back onto the couch with a pathetic gasp. The little Gem gave her a few more licks and squeezes for good measure, and once she knew it was safe to do so, she released her hold to come up for air.

Pearl’s chest was fluttering wildly as the aftershocks continued, quickly slowing to a more manageable pace as Amethyst snuggled against her petite chest, resting the top of her head against the underside of her partner’s chin. It always amazed them how well their bodies fit together, as though they were made for each other in every sense of the term.

“You okay?” the little Gem inquired after a few minutes, knowing she had to give Pearl a few more moments to respond; every one of her climaxes always took a lot out of her, bringing a secondary stimulus that was something like a seizure, causing her to tremble uncontrollably for an indeterminate amount of time and unable to speak until the event had passed. Amethyst had been understandably alarmed at the initial experience, but she was quite used to it by now. Inexplicably, the addition of her weight as they cuddled in the afterglow always seemed to help reduce the frequency of the spasms.

“Y-Yes,” she stammered after a moment, feeling a tiny jolt surge through her as Amethyst simultaneously nipped at her collarbone.

“Tired?”

The pale Gem nodded swiftly, but made a point of seizing her partner’s chubby cheeks in her hand and craning their necks so that she could plant one last kiss on the end of her nose to help express her gratitude. “My dearest Amethyst… _you’re wonderful.”_

**FIN**


End file.
